


Sit still and wait for us

by PunishedPyotr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: D/s, Multi, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sleepovers, nail care, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Mantis and Wolf have some quality "gal pal" bonding time. Liquid gets completely wrecked.





	Sit still and wait for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hingabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/gifts).



> (so yeah this is the first thing i'm posting that isn't a reupload _but_ as it happens this was a commission and it JUST SO HAPPENED that aireyv wasn't able to get this uploaded before the doxx.so i got sent the file and now i'm posting it here because yknow.... commission -pp) (is it against site rules to mention aireyv does fic commissions? i couldn't find it in the tos specifically, just that advertising/soliciting isn't allowed, but i don't think just mentioning it as the explnation why this fic exists really counts as either of those)

“You really need to stop biting your nails.”

“Do not nag me about this.”

“Your cuticles look _awful_. And how do you even manage to do it in the first place when you wear that mask all day long?”

“That is none of your— Wolf! Don’t even think about it!”

Wolf laughed. “But you would look so _nice_ with painted nails! I could even do black to match your aesthetic.”

“…” Mantis shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“You considered it,” Wolf teased.

“I just asked you to help me clean them up and file them down. No painting.”

“No one in this unit would judge you — no one in this unit would have the _right_ to judge you.”

“I just… cannot stand the smell,” Mantis said.

Wolf raised an eyebrow, her nail-file stilling. “Can you even smell anything with the gas mask?”

“No, that… well…”

They were interrupted by a small, quavering noise from the head of the bed. Mantis only glanced dismissively at the source, but Wolf cocked her head at him: the proud FOXHOUND commander, sitting with his legs bent to either side of him and his hands balled on his knees, face red, eyes down, completely naked, half-erect and slowly rocking back and forth over the… _generously sized_ buttplug that Wolf and Mantis had forced him to sit on a good fifteen to twenty minutes ago and more or less ignored him ever since.

“Nothing to worry about, boss,” Wolf said in almost chiding tone, “I won’t get nail polish on your bedspread.”

“When are you…” Liquid licked his lips nervously, a little shiver running visibly through him. “When are you g-going to be done?”

“Boss, did we give you permission to speak?” Mantis said without looking up from his hands.

Liquid shut himself up with a quiet groan, irritably glancing to the side. Sure, usually when he was playing at submissiveness he was adorably shy - because, according to Mantis, he had no idea how to reconcile his own love of being dominated with his normal bold and aggressive personality, which made him feel awkward all the way through — but his bratty streak kind of ruined it. Well, not ruined it exactly. If anything it made it more fun to push him around, to be honest.

“What do you think, Mantis?” Wolf said, turning away from Liquid. “Should we have mercy on him?”

“No,” Mantis said without stopping to think about it. “Let him wait a little while longer. You aren’t done with my nails.”

“He is getting impatient.”

“He is _always_ impatient.”

Liquid made another high whine, but was ignored.

“Or perhaps you should do _your_ nails now,” Mantis said, “do you want me to help?”

“Hmm…” Wolf picked up two bottles of green nail polish and held them side-by-side next to her face. “Which one do you think goes better with my eyes?”

“Why does it matter if it goes with your eyes or not? Your nails are on your hands.”

“You know nothing about fashion, Mantis. Just answer the question.”

Mantis squinted. “It may just be my lenses, but those look like two bottles of the exact same color to me.”

“They are not! _This_ one is ‘the more the merrier’ and _this_ one is ‘vices versa’. They are _clearly_ two different colors.”

“Erm,” Liquid spoke up again, “I-I think ‘vices versa’ looks better.”

“Boss,” Mantis started warningly, but Wolf cut him off.

“You think so?” she said. Liquid nodded, fidgeting. “You’re so helpful.”

Liquid opened his mouth and quickly closed it again after catching an annoyed look from Mantis. Instead he bit his lip and looked at Wolf pleadingly.

“Don’t fall for it, Wolf,” Mantis said right before Wolf reached out and grabbed a handful of Liquid’s hair, yanking him towards herself and licking a line of sweat off the side of his face. Liquid shuddered and whimpered.

“But he is so _helpful_ , Mantis,” Wolf said, “I think he deserves a reward.”

“…ugh, whatever,” Mantis said, taking up Wolf’s nail-file for himself and settling with his back against the bedframe, right next to where Liquid had just been sitting. “You know where his toys are.”

“Mmm.” She stepped off the bed and sauntered over to the closet, dropping her shirt on the floor as she went.

“Well, boss,” Mantis said, filing his nails disinterestedly and floating a book off the bedside table to flip open in front of him, “do you intend to behave yourself for Wolf?”

Liquid nodded eagerly, chewing his lower lip again.

“Do you now? Good boy. Don’t forget if you fail to please her you’ll have to deal with _me_.”

“A-And what will you d- _do_ to me, Mantis?” Liquid said, smirking faintly.

“Chastity belt, for a week at least.”

Liquid shut up again.

“Don’t just chat with him, Mantis,” Wolf called from the closet.

“Tch. Fine. On your back, boss, legs spread.” Liquid quickly complied. Mantis stopped filing for a moment to lazily wave the nail-file in Liquid’s direction. The buttplug was psychokinetically tugged back out of him, roughly enough that there was an audible _pop_ and Liquid’s whole body jerked and he moaned, covering his mouth his hands. Though his legs shook he maintained his position, his gaping, twitching hole fully on display under his balls.

“Complaints, boss?” Mantis said disinterestedly, filing his nails again. He hadn’t looked away from his book the whole time.

“I... I, I feel so e-empty right now…”

“Wolf will solve _that_ little problem soon,” Mantis said, tossing the nail-file onto the bedside table and instead stroking Liquid’s hair — still not looking away from his book.

“Is Kafka really _that_ interesting?” Wolf said, her back turned as she wrangled the strap-on. Most of the toys she liked were the double-ended kind that allowed her to, in essence, fuck herself in the process of fucking Liquid, and it was held in place by one of those harnesses that had half as many straps as Mantis’ usual outfit, which gave her enough control over the prosthesis it was almost like it was a natural part of her body.

“I finished the Kafka book a while ago,” Mantis said, “this is Tolstoy.”

“Tolstoy?” Liquid muttered disdainfully.

“Boss, shut up. You literally only liked _The Brothers Karamazov_ because you thought Ivan Fyodorovich was ‘relatable’.”

“Well h-he _was_.”

Wolf turned around, hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at the conversation. Liquid lifted his head enough to check out the dildo that Wolf had decided on, and immediately his eyes widened and he made a high-pitched, indignantly frightened noise in the back of his throat.

“W-Why do you always have t-to go for the _big_ ones?!”

“Can you not handle it?” Wolf said, almost mockingly.

“N-N-No, I, I didn’t s-say _that-_ —“

“You don’t like it?” Mantis said, still running his fingers through Liquid’s hair. “It doesn’t feel good?”

Liquid squirmed. “I- I-I m-mean, rather, th-that’s not—! I-It’s fine, it’s just… i-it’s a little m-much… don’t you th-think?”

“No,” Wolf said. “I think I like this the best.”

“I have no strong opinion either way,” Mantis said.

“He likes to see you get completely wrecked.”

“Do not put words in my mouth, Wolf.”

“The boss knows I’m right.”

“Sh-she is, you know,” Liquid said to Mantis.

Mantis snorted. “Stop trying to tell _me_ what _I_ like or dislike and just get on with it already, Wolf. You look completely ridiculous just _standing_ there with… that.” He said the last word with disgust, deigning to finally glance up from his book. But, he made no move to actually remove himself from the situation, so…

“Roll over, boss,” Wolf said with a grin, twirling one finger. “Hands and knees.”

Of course Liquid obeyed. He even arched his back down a bit to present his ass more, digging his fingers into the bedsheets. He bit his tongue and waited patiently as Wolf put some lube on the dildo, and took a deep breath as she lined it up against him.

“You know better than to tense up, boss,” Mantis said.

“I-I’m not,” Liquid stammered. “I’m r-relaxed.”

“Aw, good boy,” Wolf said, then pushed forward. Liquid whined as he was filled as much as he could take, moaned as he tried to hold himself up with shaking arms. Wolf reached forward and pressed down on the back of his neck, pinning his upper body to the bed - he let her, and besides, lithe as she was she still spent most of the day tossing her heavy sniper rifle around like it was nothing; she could have pinned him even if he _had_ resisted (a little). He was in a bit of an awkward position right now, after all.

“Do you like it better like this?” Wolf said sweetly, moving her hips hard and fast. Liquid nodded, eyes squeezed shut, biting the knuckles of one hand to stifle his groans.

“Be as loud as you like, boss,” Mantis said. “No need to worry about distracting me from my reading.”

“Yes, tell me how much you love it,” Wolf said, giving Liquid a hard smack on the ass. Liquid whimpered.

“Y-Y-Yes… _yes_ … I…”

“Don’t be shy, boss,” Mantis jeered.

“Mmmnh-nh… a-ah… W-Wolf—-” Liquid pressed his face into the sheets, gasping. “Th-that’s… ahh, oh… i-it’s so… nn- i-it’s— so m- _m-much_ …!”

“Does it feel good?” Mantis asked him.

“Mm-mhmm!”

“At least he is easy to satisfy,” Wolf commented.

“‘Easy’ in general,” Mantis replied.

Liquid rocked back against Wolf, his eyelids fluttering. The poor man had already been wound up from earlier, he wouldn’t last long at this rate… blindly he reached out on the mattress, and Mantis caught one of his hands, stroking his thumb over his knuckles and squeezing it affectionately.

“Mnh… nhh, a-ah… M-Mantis… ohh— ahaaha, ghh, Wolf, I-I’m— f-fuck! Gnn… I’m c-cl-close-—!! _Please_ … _!_ ”

“Go ahead, boss,” Wolf said.

He gripped Mantis’ hand hard enough that Mantis hissed in pain as Liquid climaxed, muffling his long, loud moan in the bedsheets. Wolf kept fucking him straight through his orgasm, and afterwards, since _she_ wasn’t done yet — Liquid kept clutching Mantis’ hand, panting, his body jerking and twitching as afterglow quickly gave way to overstimulation. He tried to go limp. He whimpered. Mantis squeezed his hand again.

“Go easy on him,” Mantis scolded.

“I am almost there,” Wolf said breathlessly.

“Please,” Liquid gasped.

“Wolf, you’re overwhelming him.”

“He can- _handle_ —“ Wolf’s thrusts got more erratic and jerky, her nails digging into Liquid’s hips as she hissed in a breath through clenched teeth, then moaned softly. “…that’s better.”

“Y…you’re done…?” Liquid said thickly, shivering. It’d taken him several full seconds to process that the dildo in him had stopped moving.

“Yes, but I am considering just leaving this in you for a while,” Wolf said, moving to unstrap herself.

“N-no… Wolf, please, I’m… I’m th-through… I don’t w-want to… d-do anything else n-now...”

“Oh,” Mantis said, putting down his book and reaching out to thread Liquid’s hair with the hand not holding his, “he means it. You have worn him out.”

“All according to plan,” Wolf said, pulling out. Liquid whined and collapsed on the mattress.

Mantis withdrew, patting his lap. Liquid gratefully crawled over to him, resting his head on his legs and closing his eyes as Mantis went back to playing with his hair. “Good boy, boss.”

“Mhnn…”

“I am still fairly certain that he only whines and complains and gives up like that in order to get cuddles,” Wolf said, unharnessing herself and carelessly dropping the toy on the floor next to Liquid’s clothes. It needed cleaning later anyway.

“Then,” Mantis said, “it seems he has successfully manipulated me once again.”

“Anything to get what you want, hm, boss?” Wolf grabbed a blanket, tucking it around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. “It is a good thing you’re cute.”

“It’s... a good thing Mantis trusts you with me,” Liquid mumbled without opening his eyes.

“Of course,” Mantis said, “what she wants from you is simple - and admittedly harmless, even if I do find it repulsive…”

Wolf pouted at him. “Don’t say that like I do not care for him! And don’t say that you find it _repulsive_ after you voluntarily stayed around to watch! ”

Mantis rolled his eyes. “I was _reading_.”

“You were _holding his hand while I fucked him_.”

“Enough,” Liquid said, pulling the blanket up to his eyes. “I want sleep now.”

“Aww. Good night, boss.”

“I assume you aren’t planning on sneaking back to your own quarters,” Mantis said to Wolf dryly.

Wolf shrugged. “You did say you would help with my nails.”

“Technically I never said that.”

“You implied it. Now, where did I put that polish…? I think I will go with the color the boss liked…”

“Put at _least_ a shirt and some panties on first, you strumpet.”

“Prude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you may have seen this coming BUT the nail polish that Wolf names? Totally real and yes, they do look extremely similar. They’re made by the company essie, which has been around since the 80s, though I wasn’t able to find when those exact colors came out.
> 
> ((any and all comments will be forewarded to aireyv! i will either copy/paste their reply to me or they will reply on their own account! have a nice day!!! if you have any questions, just ask!!!!)


End file.
